Not your average story
by Nudge819
Summary: When Dan and Phil have to take care of a 11 year old, their whole lives turn upside down and all around. Trust me, it's better than it sounds. Rated T for language. Have fun reading it! Llama, Lions and Wolves!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo,**

** So I'm thinking of making a fanfiction about danisnotonfire and amazing phil. So just review about this short chapter 'bout the plot and stuff. You know, tell me if ya like it or not. So here it goes.**

** , Nudge819**

**P.S. Claimer: I own Aqua, the other people and everything that you or others do not recognize. Everything else belongs to the rightful owner (which I don't know)**

**Now, for real, here it goes!**

Dan POV

_'I couldn't believe that I now had to take care of an 11 year old child! I think that I am already responsible enough. I even have to homeschool them. I still don't know if they're a girl or a guy... Oh god, if it's a girl... Phil and my lives will never be the same! The horror! Oh well. One of us have to pick up them at the airport in a week. Might as well buck up and deal with it'_

**So if you still don't get the plot, an 11 year old person (i'm saying person for now) is coming from the states to live with Dan and Phil. The story is a lot better than how it sounds. Trust me. **

**Peace off!**

** , Nudge819**


	2. Prologue

**Hey guys! So this is going to be the prologue of the story. It is just the backstory of Aqua. So yeah, have fun!**

**Claimer: I own Aqua, Jake, Steve, Ella, Samantha and everything that you don't recognize! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Three days grace or their songs or Dan or Phil. -_-**

_**Prologue**_

****_**Aqua POV**_****

It was lunchtime, I was listening to my music, sitting with my "group" of friends, everything was normal. Except after about 15 minutes of lunch, one of the teachers came up with a guy in a suit looking all formal to me, asking to talk to me. I was wondering what was going on because I have not ever broken dress code or any major rules. But of course, they answered my question.****

"You have been adopted."****

My eyes widened. I, of course, was told in front of the entire 7th and 8th grade. "When was I freaking put up for adoption?! Where am I going!?" I screamed. I'm usually quiet so of course everyone flinched. The guy in the suit said "You were put up this morning. You're lucky that you got adopted this fast."By who?" I said with a cold glint in my eye. I'm not the friendliest person when I'm surprised with a horrible surprise. Even my best friends were surprised because I rarely get mad and I'm usually really shy and nice. But trust me, when I'm mad, I'm evil and good at it. "Someone named Dan Howell and Phil Lester. Well at least you are going to be living with them. They will take care of you, but you have to move to England." That rang a bell in the back of my head but I ignored it. When I was told I had to move so far away, I stiffened. I lived in Hawaii so I just couldn't believe that I had to be far away from my friends, my hometown, my haven. "When am I going?" I asked calmly. "You're leaving tomorrow. We have already sent all of your stuff, so you don't have to deal with that." He smiled. "Okay." I said looking straight at him with my best poker face. But I couldn't hide what was clearly visible in my eyes. Pain. And a lot of it.

_**Time skip of 5 boring minutes of planning!**_

******"**I'm moving." I said this to my friends in a tight, choked voice. I had to admit, I was close to crying. But I would never cry in public, even in front of my friends. I'm not that type of person. Everyone was confused and alarmed and sad, except 3 of my friends. They were sad but they knew why. My parents were divorced and they were the only 3 that knew. I looked to Ella, Steve and Jake. They probably thought that my mom put me up for adoption so money wouldn't be as tight. I didn't know myself. "This is my last day here." "Where are you going?" asked Samantha. She was the 'leader' of our group. And no, we are not a cult. "I'm moving to Manchester, England. I'm going to be their little sister or roommate or something." I trailed off, thinking of what I was going to have to do later.

_**Don't mind me, just time break to end of the school day!**_

****Since it was my last day of school here, I wanted to make it special. I saw Jake at the water fountain. **'**_Let's do this' _I thought. We had about 5 minutes before closing, so I asked him if we can go somewhere and talk. We went by the shed by the mulch pile and sat down there. After about a full minute of blushing and stammering from me and smiling at my awkwardness from him, I said "I really wish that I could have said this before but, I like you a lot. Still. And I was wondering if you liked me back. " I said this quietly because I was back in my shy mode. But he still heard me. He said nothing. He just stood up, pulled me up too, and hugged me. He then bended to my level, and whispered in my ear, " I do. I did since I saw you in the audience of my presentation in your first year." I then proceeded to blushing beet red, and finally say "Thank you, I really wanted to know before I left." He smiled (he doesn't smile often) and then kissed me on the cheek. We went to closing holding hands and people noticed that. Of course, since it was my last closing here, the teachers had to have me come up and say goodbye and have me get super embarrassed. Samantha's mom said that we could have a type of going away party at her house and sleep over. We went there after school and ate pizza, played video games, stuff like that. After that, we just talked and lazed around. Finally at 12 am (which was early for us) we went to sleep. We woke up at around 4 am because my flight left at 7. While I was getting ready and double checking everything, everyone was writing down emails, skypes, phone numbers, anything to keep in touch with me. Finally, the cab got here. I hugged everyone indiviualy and then we had a huge group hug. I had an especially heart wrenching goodbye with Jake, but at the end, he gave me a goodbye kiss. I was trying hard to not cry, but a few escaped. I promised to keep in touch with everyone and got into the cab. I looked back and waved goodbye. Once we were out of the neighborhood, I put on my headphones and listened to Three days Grace, and spaced out. Before I knew it, I was through security and sitting in my seat. I sighed. **'**_Well this is your new life. Better get used to this.' _I thought to myself. I finally dozed off and fell asleep. ****

**Well, sorry about the super long prologue, but meh. Thanks for reviewing and review some more. Next chapter, it will be in Dan's POV or Phil's POV. ******

**Peace off!****  
****, Nudge819**


	3. Then it hit me

**Hey guys, **

** So sorry about not updating in a while, I had school. Yeah, lots of stuff to do, not much computer time. But while I had no access to a computer I wrote both chapter 2, 3 and 4 in my notebook so far, so the more reviews I get, the faster chapters will be up. And I don't own any thing that you or anybody else recognizes. I only own my OCs and the plot and such. Okay so, Here we go!**

_**Phil POV:**_

After about an hour of fighting over who would go to the airport to pick up Aqua, I lost. So I got into my car and headed out. I decided that I should make a good impression, so I put on music. We found out it is a girl, so with a name like Aqua, she was probably a girly girl. So I decided on Justin Beaver, One Direction and Jonas Brothers. _'sigh, this is going to be a long drive home'_ I thought. Finally I arrived at the airport, 10 minutes late. I went to the baggage claim, where I were supposed to meet up with Aqua. It was strange; no one was there except a teenage girl. I decided to ask her if she saw Aqua. "Hello! Hello? HELLO!?" I had to yell to get her attention because she was blasting music. She glanced at me and looked down at her jacket pocket. Strange. Before I could say a word, she said "Are you Philip Lester?". I replied "Why, yes, I am. But just call me Phil. Hey, uh, did you see a girl around here, she's 11 years old, named Aqua, ring a bell?". She responded with

"Yes, I'm Aqua."

I was surprised. I looked at her with wide eyes, up and down. She was about 5' 2, dressed in black and blue with a brown hoodie on with the hood up. Also, she was wearing absolutely no makeup. And she looked like she could be 13 or 14! I guess I was staring intensely because she started fidgeting uncomfortably. I spoke up "Uh, sorry. Well, I'm your ride to your new flat." She shrugged "Kay, I'll get my bag."

_**TIME SKIP**_

The ride back to the house was filled with a comfortable silence, until I decided to put on One Direction. Then it got awkward. She smirked at me "You listen to One Direction?". "Uh, no. I just thought you might." I replied. Her eyes were full of amusement "I listen to stuff like Three Days Grace, Three Doors Down and Paramore. YOu know that stuff.". I was, again, surprised. "Really?" She replied with a simple "Yep". So she hooked up her mp3 to the car, started playing Kryptonite, and we listened to the music and talked story the whole way home.

_**TIME SKIP**_

_**Aqua POV: **_

Phil was nice. He listened to the same type of music as me and had an epic sense of humor. His name seemed somewhat familiar, but I couldn't think of it. Before I knew it, we were home. When we walked in, talking about pocky, some strange guy with a lot of his boxers showing was cooking pancakes at the stove, singing a song _"Pancakes, Pancakes, so good for you! Pancakes, Pancakes, making for more than two_! Oh, you guys are home." He looked so embarrassed it was hilarious, I just couldn't help but laugh. I decided to go to my new room and get settled in. "Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes!" Dan yelled. "Kay!" I shouted back. I was in my room before I realised I was burning up in my brown fluffy jacket. I decided to take off my jacket. I looked at the mirror. I was just wearing a simple black tank top from my old school. _'Good enough' _I thought. I walked barefoot out to the breakfast bar. I have always lived by the "Japanese" way, so it is an automatic habit. When I got out and got to the counter, Phil and Dan were just staring at me like I was a rainbow poptart unicorn. "What?" I asked, munching on a strawberry. Phil was the first to reply "Your hair, your eyes, your skin, everything. You look like you're an exact mixture of both me and Dan." I blinked at them. It was true. "You have my brown eyes, Phil's black hair, my tan skin, Phil's accent when you are surprised or curious, my tallness and dimples and from what I hear, Phil's snoring" He said the last part smirking. "Hey!" Phil and I said in about the same voice. We looked at each other and started bust laughing. After that we ate 8000 pancakes, and about 2 placenta shaped cookies (which was strange), we all watched Inception. Since I only had to type up a 5000 word essay every month, I could go on the computer. I decided to watch videos by my 6 favorite youtube stars: Tobuscus, PewDiePie, The Ginge Cast, smosh, danisnotonfire and amazingphil. I was watching a truth or dare 2 by danisnotonfire when it hit me. Seriously, someone threw a totoro at me. I turned around to see Phil standing in the door way, smirking. I smiled "Hey, do you wanna know something strange?" He looked at me with his eyebrow raised "What?" "That I didn't realize that I'm living with my two favorite youtube stars until now." I replied


	4. Bad Dream

**Hey guys, so I just wanted to let you guys know that if you didn't already guess or something, I am very close to Aqua in appearance, likes, dislikes and personality **[A.K.A, one moment I can be all kind and caring, the next I don't have a problem with kicking your arse. :D]**. Also, if you guys want, you can ask questions about me or Aqua when you review. So ya. I don't own anything in this chapter or story. Except the plot, Aqua and all other people like Jake, Samantha, and Nimian. And now, here we go!******

**Phil POV:******

_'Oh if Aqua turns all evil and fan girlish? She smiling, almost evilly. I have to tell Dan!' _**"**Okay, yeah that is weird." I said, with slight caution. She shrugged "I may have short term memory loss, like Dory in Finding Nemo or something. I dunno." She smirked again. "Okay well, I'm going to talk to Dan about something" _'Smooth Phil.' _I facepalmed in my mind. I then proceeded to walk (well sprint) out of the room.****

**Dan's POV:******

"Dan, we have a major problem." Phil said. I looked to him. He looked panicked. "Well, what is it?" I asked. "Aqua is a fan of ours." I was incredibly lost. "So?" "What if she goes totally fan girl on us?!" He whisper-screamed. Aqua was only 3 rooms away. "Well did she while you were in the room?" "No. Huh, I guess your right. She seems cool enough." He said. "Mmmhmm. Aha! I have an idea!" Now it was his turn to look surprised. "What?" I leaned in and told him the ultimate idea.****

**Aqua POV:******

I was watching a PewDiePie happy wheels montage, laughing my arse off, when Dan and Phil walked in, smiling. _'Oh God.' _I thought. "Hey Aqua, what's your favorite animal?" Dan asked. "The wolf." I answered. I don't know why I have always liked the wolf. Probably because I'm most like it. I can survive on my own and be happy, but I'm happier and more whole with a group. "Why?" I asked. "Oh just asking randomly, you know?" Phil said. They then walked out of the room. _'What are they up to?...'_

**Time skip to next day! (morning)**

******Dan's POV:******

I couldn't wait to give Aqua her surprise. I have a feeling she would freak out and totally love it. It was about 7:45 in the morning, so I should wake Phil and Aqua up. I walked to first Phil's room and then Aqua's room. They weren't there. I then walked to the living room and guess who?; Phil and Aqua on the couch, sleeping. They must have woken up earlier, since they were fast asleep on the couch and The Hunger games movie was just ending. It was also really cute because they were snoring just like each other. And for some reason, Aqua would sometimes growl in her sleep. Like a wolf. I decided to walk over there and shake Phil. I almost shaked Aqua because of the hair and it was still slightly dark so I couldn't see her blue highlights. I shook Phil and he woke up almost immediately. He looked around and had a 'WTF' look on his face. I rolled my eyes and told him about what I think might have happened. "Oh. I think Aqua was having a bad dream about 5 a.m and I heard her screaming. I ran and saw that she was crying and mumbling things like "It was only a dream" and "Jake isn't cheating on me" and stuff like that. Afterwards, we decided to watch The Hunger games and we fell asleep probably when Glimmer died." I was still confused and wondered who "Jake" was, but those thoughts flew out of my mind when I remembered. "Remember, keep Aqua in town for at least about 3 hours. Otherwise, there won't be enough time to finish." I said to him. He nodded. He was about to speak but, then Aqua started mumbling. "Oh no, not again... How could you do this Jake... I'm tired of people wasting my trust... done...we're done... Please Not AGAIN!" She said the last part screaming. She woke up, apparently startled at her own voice "Wha- oh, it's you guys. Morning." She said awkwardly. Phil asked "Are you okay? Was it the same dream?" "Hmm, yeah, but it doesn't matter anymore." She answered. I said "Okay, just tell us if you ever need anything." "Mmmhmm." She murmured. I decided to put my plan into action. "So Aqua, do you want to go to the shops with Phil for a while?" I asked her. "Sure, I have always wanted to check out the stores here." She said. "Okay, how about we leave in about 30 minutes?" Phil asked her. She nodded yes and got up and bounded out of the room. _'Phase 1 is complete' _I thought to myself.****

**Aqua POV:******

I had probably the most horrible dream ever. I decided to think about it and the meaning to it. I have been known to have prophetic dreams at my old school and I really hope this time, it wasn't one of them. Suddenly, I felt myself falling. I tried flailing my arms to catch something, but nothing was there. I couldn't stop it...

_~Flashback~_

****'I was watching videos a month after moving I came to live with Dan and Phil. Suddenly, I got a call on skype. It was Nimian. "Hey Nim." I said. She looked serious. "A, check out Samantha's facebook now." "Okay." I logged on and looked at Sam's profile. "Oh no, not again." I then saw the most horrible thing ever.

'Samantha Rabit is now in a relationship with Jake Sohma'

****I looked on Jake's profile to confirm. Yep, it was true. I was furious with him. "Nim, I need to call you back. I have some justice I need to serve." I said. She nodded and ended the call. I called up Jake. He answered on the 5th ring. "Hello?" he said. "Hello Jacob. It's me Aquamarine." I can tell he knew something was up because I was using our first names. "Hi, what's up?" Now I was even angrier. "What's up? I saw your new girlfriend." "Oh ya. I meant to tell you." "WHAT?! How could you do this Jake?" "Well, what with you living all the way across america, I thought it wouldn't work out." "Okay I get that but why didn't you tell me first? I trusted you and I'm tired of people wasting my trust. Done. We are done okay?" "O-okay. Bye." My heart broke when he said bye so easily without so much as a 'sorry'. I closed the laptop and crawled on my bed. I felt all my anger with him and Samantha build up since I saw her post and now I just had to let it out. "Please... NOT AGAIN!" I said the last part screaming and crying at the same time. It seemed like an eternity of crying before I felt something hit me in the head. I finally started waking up.'

_~End of Flashback~_

******Phil's POV:******

"Aqua! Aqua! AQUA!" She had just fainted on the floor. We were both worried that she might go into a coma and may never wake up. We tried yelling at her, but it didn't work. _'Hmm, what else, what else!?' _I thought. Finally I thought of it. I grabbed totoro and threw it at her. She started to stir. "Yes, she's waking up!" I exclaimed. Finally after about 5 minutes, she was fully awake. "What? What happened?" She groggily asked. "You fainted. We were so scared you wouldn't wake up." Dan replied. "Well sorry for making you scared. Sometimes, I get dizzy and faint." She said sheepishly. "Well why? Why did it happen this time?" I questioned. "Well remember when I had that bad dream twice earlier?" She asked. We both nodded. "Well I had to re-live it again." She said.****

**Okay, so there's chapter 3. Like the flash- back? Hope you all liked it! Bye! Remember that if you review and ask any questions, I'll answer most of them. ******

**Peace off!, Nudge 819**


	5. Wolves

**Hey guys, so I know that I haven't been updating this story. Sorry. I was way too busy with Social studies presentations and end of the quarter stuff but now, I only have like 2 more days until fall break. Yay! So I will update stories, make new stories and stuff. **

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything except my OC and the plot of the story. **

**So here we go!**

_Aqua's POV: _

After about 5 minutes of telling Dan and Phil that I'm okay, Phil and I went to the shops. Since we didn't eat breakfast, we got shake-away. After we finished our shakes, we went into some anime stores. It was AMAZING because I found a wolf hat in one of them, wolf ears and a tail in another and a wolf shirt and pants in another one. I also found lion and llama hats, ears, tails and outfits in the stores. I didn't let Phil see them so I can give them as a present later on. After that, we went to Starbucks. I don't like coffee so I got a raspberry lemonade instead and Phil got a caramel macchiato. Then, (we've been out for about an hour) I found a spencer's, a radio shack and a large book store. I spent 30 minutes in Spencer's and I got a Tobuscus hoodie and slap-bracelet. Then, I spent 30 minutes in radio shack and I got a video camera, some earbuds and a headset (for gaming purposes). Finally, we went in the book store and I stayed there for like 2 hours. I grabbed the maximum Ride series from 3 to 7 and found a quiet corner in the back. There were super big and squishy bean bags and as soon as I sat down, I started to sink. There were 2 other bean bags so I grabbed them, surrounded myself with the bean bags and started reading. I was nearly done with the 5th book when Phil called for me. I heard him walk into the room and I peeked around the bean bags. His back was turned to me. I quietly got up and snuck up behind him. I was right behind him when I pounced him. He shouted and fell onto the stuffed animals that were also in the corner. I started laughing and couldn't stop laughing for about a full minute. "Not funny." He said. But you could see that he thought it was funny. We walked out and I checked the time. Wow, we were in there for like 2 hours. We walked home and I went to put away my stuff and hide Dan and Phil's presents. But when I walked into my room, it was like I went into a completely different room. Because everywhere I saw there were: wolves. Seriously there were wolves everywhere. Wolf posters, wolf calenders, wolf carpet, wolf curtains, wolf pictures, wolf bed spreads, wolf everything. Even a mini wolf like Phil's lion and a life size realistic wolf. It was amazing.

_Dan's POV: _

It was so fulfilling to see Aqua be so happy when Chris, PJ and I redecorated her room with wolves. It was totally stab-tacular. She had her mouth wide open in a 'O' shape. "Better close your mouth before a fly goes in." PJ said. She turned and looked surprised, as if she didn't notice him before. "Thank you guys so much. It's the best thing I have ever gotten. I thought that you guys were up to something, but I couldn't have ever known that you would do something as epic as this. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said. She then pulled us into a bear hug and even though she is a pre-teen girl, she is pretty strong. "Ack- Aqua-can't-breath." Chris sputtered out. "Oh, sorry." Aqua said releasing us. He inhaled deeply and we all started laughing.

_Phil's POV: _

After Aqua checked out her room for another 5 minutes, she announced that for giving her such a wonderful surprise, she cooked us a full 4 course meal. It took about 4 hours to make the dinner on her own, cuz she didn't want us to see what she was cooking. So PJ, Chris, Dan and I just sat back and played video games. Then, she called us for the first course. It was an appetizer. She made bread (like home made) with a herb and cheese butter. She also made potato wedges with a barbeque dipping sauce. After that, she brought out 2 soups that we can choose from: crab bisque or broccoli and cheese. PJ and I chose broccoli and cheese and Dan and Chris chose the crab bisque. Then we each got to choose 1 entree. There was stir fry, pancakes and waffles, sandwiches and pot roast. Dan chose stir fry, I chose pancakes and waffles (WAFFLES!), Chris chose sandwiches and PJ chose pot roast. Then came dessert. She made us baked Alaska, which is ice cream on FIRE (I think she enjoyed setting it on fire more than a normal 11 year old girl should). After we were all done eating, we asked how she can make such good food. She just shrugged and said "Food network." After that, it was like 9 p.m. We were lounging around. Chris and PJ were sitting on the couch, talking about gummy bears or something. Dan was at his computer editing a video or something and Aqua and I were cleaning up. After we were done with cleaning, Aqua went to the xbox and pulled up the quickplay. "Hey, Dan?" she called. "Yeah?" He said while walking out to the living room. "Can I download Minecraft?" She asked, with puppy dog eyes and everything. "Sure." he said. "Yes!" she said. As soon as the download was done, she made a world called 'BlueBuscus'. I wonder what that could have meant. Chris and PJ watched her play and was asking her how to craft stuff and why she was doing that and stuff. she ended up playing until 2 a.m. Chris and PJ fell asleep watching her and I was barely awake. Aqua was also asleep on the couch. I got up and shook Chris and PJ. "Hey guys. Hey guys. If you're gonna sleep here, you should use the air matress or the other couch and not be squished." I said. They mumbled and got blankets and stuff but somehow, PJ was on the other couch while Chris was on the floor. I went over to Aqua, who was still asleep. I shook her and she opened her eyes slowly. "You should go to your bed." I said. "Okay." she said sleepily. She tryed to get up, then flopped back onto the couch. "Carry me." She said with her arms stretched out. I laughed. Dan picked her up and then set her in my arms. Once we got into her room, she jumped from my arms and into her bed. "Good night, Aqua." I said. "Don't you mean good morning?" she said smiling. I chuckled "Yes, whatever." I said. I shut the door quietly and found dan plaing Minecraft. "I'm going to bed." I said to him. "K" he said, without even glancing my way. 'Well Dan and Aqua will probably be fighting over minecraft now' I thought.


	6. Thing 1 and 2

**Hey guys so you probably could not even believe how happy I was to see like 3 reviews within like 8 hours. Seriously, I was on the bus, on my way to school, listening to music. I went on the internet on my phone to check my stuff and I saw the 3 reviews and I was like "OH MY GERSH" and I was doing a small happy dance and everything. You probably want to read the story so here we go. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs, the plot and such. **

_Aqua's POV: _

I'm a super light sleeper when it's daylight. Seriously, a mouse could be in the corner crawling and I could hear it and start to wake up. So when I heard Dan and Phil started laughing in the living room, I woke up almost immediately. I got up slowly as I am not always the most earliest and happiest riser but, since all that they did for me, I wasn't mad at all. I looked at my wolf alarm clock and saw it was 11 a.m... _'Holy shiz! I need to get up!' _I thought. I quickly got up, fell on the floor, crawled to my closet and got dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. i went to the living room where Dan and Phil were on their computers, checking comments and stuff. "Morning guys. I'm so sorry for sleeping in. Do you want me to make you guys breakfast?" I said. Dan got up and said "It's okay, Aqua. You worked hard on dinner last night, so we've got it covered this morning." Phil then brought me a mug of tea and a biscuit. "Thanks guys." I said. "No problem. Tesco is arriving probably right about now." Dan said. "I'll get it." I said. I went and got the food and put it away. Soon, when Dan and Phil were on their computer and I was playing MineCraft, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I shouted. I paused MineCraft and went to the door. I opened it to these two girls, probably twins. They wore bright pink and neon colors, with clownish makeup and bright red hair. They looked like hipster Effie Trinkets. "Aren't you supposed to be in school, little girl?" One of them asked. "No, I'm home-schooled. May I please ask who you are?" I asked polietly. "Well, I am Lissa Bullock and this is my twin Chloe." One of them said. I think I'll just call them Thing 1 and 2. "Okay, Lissa and Chloe, May I ask why you are here?" I asked them. "Who's at the door?" Phil asked, walking to the door. Thing 2 caught sight of him and shrieked "Philly~!" "Um, Chloe?" he said. "Of course! Who else is a red head, fashionable and your girlfriend?" she said. I glanced at Phil to confirm and he was blushing while Thing 2 was hugging him. "Where's Dan?" Thing 1 asked. "Over on the couch." Phil said. She literally pushed me down, ran me over and jumped on Dan, shrieking "Danny Poo~!". I snickered "Danny poo?" I asked him. He sadly nodded. "Did you miss us? We just graduated school a couple days ago." Thing 2 asked them. "Which school did you go to?" I asked Thing 1 and 2. "London High school." they said in unison. I was confused. "How old are you?" I asked again. "23" they said again in unison. _'Okay then' _I thought. "Well, what about you? We've never seen you before. Dan or Phil didn't even tweet about a new room mate." Thing 1 sneered. "Well, I am Aquamarine Keziah Howell Lester Wolfe the first. I'm 11 and I started 7th grade a month ago in Hawaii but then, I was adopted and moved here and I'm home-schooled now." I said. I think I did good on pretty much making up my name. "Aren't you supposed to start 7th grade when you're like 12 or 13?" Thing 2 asked me. I said "No." There was an awkward silence after that. "ANOTHER JUSTIN BIEBER WAS BORN!" I shouted. Dan and Phil started laughing and Thing 1 and 2 were confused. "What does that mean?" they asked. "Oh, nothing. If you don't get it, you probably never will." I said, amused.

_Phil's POV: _

"Would you like tea and a biscuit?" Aqua asked. Lissa and Cloe both nodded. She went into the kitchen and after a little while, brought out 5 mugs of tea and a plate of biscuits, without any help. "Uh, Aqua? Want some help?" Dan said, getting up. "Nah, I got it. I would always balance my text books in class when I was in 4th grade and I just kept balancing things on my head and arms i guess. Plus getting dinner on the table within a minute for 4 people is an art you have to master." she said. She actually got all the tea and biscuits on the breakfast bar without spilling a drop or dropping a crumb. Dan and I applauded. She bowed. We all ate the tea and biscuits and talked. It turns out that Lissa had bribed a teacher to let them take the end of the year test right then since it was all review. Aqua got up. "I'm going to go in my room. It was nice to meet you, Thing 1 and- I mean Lissa and Chloe." She said. She then walked to her room and closed the door. "Well, now the brat is gone, why did you even adopt her? She seems like a hassle to take care of." Lissa said. "Well, actually, it's been funner with her. She is funny and helpful." Dan said. I thought I heard a door open and close, but I looked around and saw nothing except us had moved. "But still, she probably is going to be getting in the way of your videos and relationships." Chloe said. "No, we can include her in videos and she won't. That's our choice, after all." I said. I heard a door open and close. This time, I saw Aqua in the hallway. "Hey guys. Can maybe I play MineCraft? I didn't finish my game." she asked us. "Of course, Aqua." Dan said. She said "Thank you." and went to play xbox. "Oh, and Dan and Phil?" she said. "Yeah?" we said. "Neither of you have uploaded a video for a couple days. People are getting worried." Aqua said, smiling. "Okay. How about we upload one in a little while?" Dan said. She nodded and went back to her game. "Well, we're going." Lissa said. "Okay. Bye." I said. Lissa and Chloe then walked out. "First of all, I love the name. It confused them so much!" Dan said. "Ha, I know. I thought it would." she said laughing. "How about we chill for a bit and start planning?" I said. Dan and Aqua looked up from their arm wrestling contest and nodded. They quickly went back and after about 10 seconds, they both gave up. Aqua went to her room and Dan went on MineCraft again. I went to my room and just hanged out. I then heard something. I put my ear to the wall where the noise was coming from and heard singing. I listened closely and it sounded like Aqua's voice. I walked out to Dan. "Do you hear that?" I asked him. "What?" he asked. "Listen." I said. We listened for a little while and he heard it. We walked to Aqua's room and listened closely. "That's Aqua singing! And she's good! Like, X- factor good!" Dan exclaimed. "Shhhh. She'll hear you." I said. I heard her getting up and I quickly pulled Dan and I to my room next door and hid. We heard the door open and then close. I let out a breath of relief and looked at Dan. "Dan, I have an idea for the video." I said. He looked at me, thought for a second and then got it. We closed the door and started planning.

_Aqua POV: _

_'Thing 1 and 2 are obviously gold diggers and not for Dan and Phil. Plus, they called me a brat! At least Dan and Phil defended me. But, what if I get in the way of their videos and relationships?' _I thought. I was laying on my bed and was thinking. I didn't know what to do, then I got it. I always liked The Lorax, ever since I saw it in theaters. I looked up "Oh no, Once-ler" on YouTube **(It really is a good song and video)**. I watched the video and started singing softly along.

_I know exactly what I want and who I want to be_

_I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine_

_I'm now becoming my own self- fufilled prophecy_

_Oh, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no oh_

I thought I heard voices at the door so I got up and checked but no one was there. I shrugged and closed the door. I went back to listening and singing.

_Time Skip: 30 minutes later_

I was still listening to music when I heard a knock at the door. I walked over and saw Dan and Phil. "Hey Dan, hey Phil. What's up?" I asked. "Well, you know how we are doing a video?" Dan asked. I nodded. "Well, we were thinking..." Phil said. I raised my eyebrow "What?" I asked. "That it will be a video introducing you." Dan said. I smiled "Okay." I said. "Oh, and Aqua?" Phil said. "Yeah?" I said, turning around. "We want you to sing." Dan said, grinning.

**Like it? Hate it? Please tell me. Also, I don't know whether to make this a Phan thing or to get them good girlfriends. So, review what you think I shall do. Thanks for reading! **

**-Nudge819**


	7. Haters, videos and singing

**Hey guys. So, sorry for not updating. My school piles me with homework, plus I've been trying to find time. But, I finally did after I finished the last of my homework for the day. Let me tell you guys this, I'm amazed with how many views there are, how many favorites and followers and how many reviews there are. It exceeded my expectations by about 5 times. Yeah, you guys, are amazing. *hand heart* Here is the 6th chapter of Not Your Average Story! Enjoy~ **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Dan or Phil or Minecraft. **

_Aqua POV: _

"Uh, sorry guys. I'm- I'm a horrible singer and you might lose subscribers because of me." I said to Dan and Phil, stuttering. "Oh, come on Aqua. We just heard you singing." Phil said. I blushed, realizing that I was probably singing a little too loud then I should have been. I guess I forgot other people were in the flat. "Yeah, and you were really good." Dan said. "Thank you. But, what if other people think I'm bad and you lose subscribers? I don't want to be responsible for that." I said quietly. Dan and Phil looked at each other. "We don't care if some stupid people think you're a bad singer. If they think so, that's their loss for not enjoying your awesome singing." Dan said. I smiled and hugged them. "Now, let's go make a video!" Phil exclaimed. "Okay!" Dan and I exclaimed back. We then walked to the living room to set up and start recording.

_Phil POV: _

"Hey guys! So with me, I have Dan." I said to the camera. Dan waved. "So today we have a special video. I guess you may be able to tell this because it's not my regular update day. Recently, we have a new flat mate." I said. I waved over Aqua. She came and sat down next to me. "Here we have our lovely new flat mate, Aquamarine." She waved. "Hello fellow Danosaurs and Phil-lions." she said warmly. "So Aqua, tell us about yourself." Dan said. "Well I'm 11 and going to be 12 on Halloween. I was born and raised in Hawaii but moved here with Dan and Phil about," she paused and counted with her fingers."just two days ago. It felt like I've been here longer." she said. "It did. Oh well. Anyway, she is going to be our new flat mate. Well she already is. Whatever. She's also a great cook, a helpful person and available." Dan said the last part in a sing songy voice. Aqua smacked his arm. "Ouch." Dan said quietly. She muttered something like "I think I have a boyfriend." I looked at both of them and sighed, then looked back at the camera. "She's also a awesome singer. She's like, X-factor good." I said. "Would you please demonstrate?" Dan said. "Okay, what should I sing?" Aqua asked, looking to us. "How about what you were singing when we first heard you singing?" I suggested. She nodded. "Okay, here it goes." she said.

_"Don't do love, don't do friends, I'm only after success_

_Don't need a relationship, I'll never soften my grip_

_Don't want cash, don't want card_

_Want it fast, want it hard_

_Don't need money, don't need fame_

_I just want to make a change_

_I just wanna change, I just wanna change, I just wanna change, I just wanna change_

_I know exactly what I want and who I want to be_

_I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine_

_I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy_

_Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no_

_One track mind, one track heart_

_If I fail, I'll fall apart_

_Maybe it is all a test_

_Cause I feel like I'm the worst, So I always act like I'm the best_

_If you are not very careful, Your possessions will possess you_

_TV taught me how to feel, Now real life has no appeal_

_It has no appeal, It has no appeal, It has no appeal, It has no appeal_

_I know exactly what I want and who I want to be_

_I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine_

_I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy_

_Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no_

_I know exactly what I want and who I want to be_

_I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine_

_I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy_

_Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no_

_I'm gonna live, I'm gonna fly,_

_I'm gonna fail, I'm gonna die,_

_I'm gonna live, I'm gonna fly_

_I'm gonna fail, gonna die, die, die, die_

_I know exactly what I want and who I want to be_

_I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine_

_I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy_

_Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no_

_I know exactly what I want and who I want to be_

_I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine_

_I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy_

_Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no_

_Da-da-dum..., Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no" _

She finished and we were absolutely surprised. It was the most we've ever heard her say and the first time Dan and I ever heard her sing without a wall muffling her. I checked the time and decided to wrap it up. "Well thank you guys for watching. Click here for Dan's channel. Click here to check out Aqua'a channel. Bye!" I said. We all made hand hearts and then I stopped the camera. "I'm going to go edit this and post it. You have your channel up right?" I asked, looking at Aqua. She nodded. "Yup. Icey6665. **[A/N: This is actually my channel. Don't check it out...]**" she said. "Icey6665? What does that mean?" Dan asked. "Icey because I like ice yet I'm pyro. 666 because of devil. 5 for 5 days a week." she said. "Strange. You're a strange girl, Aqua." I said. Dan patted her on the head and she had probably the most funniest 'FML' look on her face. "I'll go make dinner. How about pizza?" she asked. Dan and I nodded. "Yes! And I'll... help both of you!" Dan said. We laughed and headed off to do our duties.

_~Time Skip~_

_Aqua POV: _

"Is the video up yet?" I asked Phil at dinner. "Yep. Finished uploading it right before dinner." Phil said, taking another bite of his pizza. Dan was being suspiciously quiet. I looked to him and sure enough, he had a stack of pizza that he was trying to fit in his mouth. "Dan, you're going to choke." I said. He looked at me "Nuh ah. I'm nhot gohing toh chohke." he said with his mouth full. Phil and I laughed. He looked like a chipmunk. Dan finally cleared his mouth of all food and started eating regularly. We all started talking about random things and soon, we were full. Dan went to the xbox to play MineCraft (I got him hooked on it), Phil went to his room and I went to my room. I decided to go on the computer and check YouTube. After watching updates, vlogs and lets plays, I decided to check out the new videos and the comments. I was over-joyed to see good comments like "You're an awesome singer!" and "Dan and Phil, you have a good roomate!" and "Dan and Phil, you're awesome!". I clicked on another channel and watched a couple videos. Then I returned to the video and saw a new top comment. 'She's just an attention hog. I don't know why so many people like her. She will mess Dan and Phil up and try to keep them all to herself. She's fake and we all know it.'. The comment was by someone named "Zoeyxoxo". I felt the room getting smaller and I started hyperventilating. It wasn't the comment that hurt ther most, it was the 143 people who liked it within an hour. I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and ran out of my room. I ran past Phil, who was in the hallway. I ran past Dan, who was still on the xbox. I ran out the door and down the stairs. About 4 flights down, I thought I heard Phil shout "Aqua!" and footsteps, but I couldn't be sure. I couldn't be sure of anything anymore. I ran to a field behind the building. I finally stopped at the edge of the field, about 10 feet into a nearby forest. I sat down behind the tree. I made sure I was hidden so if someone came up, they wouldn't see me right away. Then I started crying silently. Finally, after 30 minutes, I stopped crying. _'Wow. Longest I've ever cried. Well, except when _he _left us.' _I thought. That thought made me angry. _'If he hadn't left, I wouldn't even been in Dan and Phil's video and none of this would have happened.' _I thought.

_'Yes, but you wouldn't have met Dan and Phil.' _said another voice in my head.

_'Shut up!' _I thought back, even though I knew it was me and that one was right. I was still furious, so I punched the tree. I felt a little better. I hit it again and I felt better. I spent about 5 minutes kicking and punching the tree. I sat back down, my mind empty. Soon, I heard a dog bark. I looked around and saw a cute little Corgi, bounding up to me. It leaped into my arms and started licking my face. I smiled. "Mango! Mango!" I heard a voice call. The dog's ears perked up and she barked. The voice got closer. Then a girl around my age popped from behind the tree. "Mango!" she exclaimed. The dog ran up to her. "Thanks for finding her. She ran off and-" she said until she must have actually processed my face. "Hey, you're Dan and Phil's new flat mate right?" she asked. I nodded. "Wow. You're a great singer you know." she said. I smiled. "Thank you." I said, my voice thick from crying. "Hey, why are you crying?" she asked, worried. "Oh, nothing. Just little things." I said. "Haters?" she asked. I nodded. "It's okay. My brother and I think that you're awesome." she said. "Amy!" I heard a guy yell. "Coming!" she shouted back. "Here, come on. We need to get you home." she said. I nodded and followed her. A boy that looked like her and around the same age sat at the edge of the field. "Amy! There you are! Don't go- Who's that?" he asked. "This is Aqua. She found Mango." Amy said, gesturing to the Corgi. I stepped into the light of a lamp post and I swear, his jaw dropped. "You're- you're Aquamarine." he said. I smiled. "Yep." I said. Amy whispered in my ear. "Did I mention he has like a huge crush on you?" "No, and why is that?" I asked. "You have the same birthday as him." she said, quietly giggling. I smiled. The boy and I talked for a little while, small talk you know. But, all good things come to an end. "Thank you guys for making me feel better. I should go now, though." I said. "Well, we live down the hall, so we're heading the same way." Amy said. "Yeah, we don't want you to be alone." the boy said, lightly blushing. "Okay, thanks guys. Erm, what's your name?" I asked the boy, embarressed. "Ian." he said smiling. "Like from smosh. That's awesome, bro." I said. He blushed. Amy and I snickered and we all started walking.

_Dan's POV: _

Aqua ran out nearly 45 minutes ago. Phil and I hadn't figured out why exactly she ran out until we saw her computer: The Haters. We both looked for her frantically, inside the building and outside of the building. We also tried looking in the field behind, but she wasn't there either. After 40 minutes, we came back. We decided if she wasn't back by 10, we would do a search around the city. Phil and I also addressed the situation. 'Listen. You affect us as much as you affect her. So we don't care if you can't see her talent. But, you don't have to make her feel bad.' I replyed to Zoeyxoxo and the other haters. Phil did the same on twitter. Suddenly, we heard someone coming up in the lift. "Bye Ian! Bye Amy!" I heard a voice say. Phil threw the door open and pulled in Aqua into a bear hug. "You could not ever believe how worried we were." he said. I joined them. "I know. I'm sorry. It's just, that well, I was um bullied in 4th grade. For how I looked and acted and it sounded so much like what they said," she said sadly. "I'm sorry guys. Next time I'll talk to you." she said. "Why are you sorry? We are the ones who mad eyou be in the video." I said. "But I agreed. Plus I'm the one who over-reacted and ran out." she said. "It's not over-reacting. You probably had a panic attack, which could have happened to anyone. But please, don't run out again." Phil said. She smiled "Okay." she said nodding. She hugged Phil and I. "GROUP HUG!" I shouted. Aqua and Phil both smirked. We all laughed and seperated. There was a silence for a few seconds. Then Aqua shouted "MULTIPLAYER MINECRAFT TIME!" She ran to the living room and signed us in and started Minecraft. "Oh, I should get snacks." Phil said. "It's Phil's first time playing Minecraft, Aqua. Should we videotape it and show how he is a noob?" I whispered to Aqua. She grinned and nodded. I got the camera and got some milk, oreos, Malteasers and tea. We all sat down on the floor and started playing, with the camera recording. We played on Aqua'a world, which was just plain awesome. It had houses and entire castles mad of ice, fire and lava (not together of course), man made mob spawners, a 10 story hotel and statues. She had about 9 statues, of all her favorite things. This included 6 youtubers, including Phil and I, a marshmallow, the once-ler and a form of the once-ler called "Bitter Once-ler". She finally had a 64 by 64 by 64 block room just for wolves. We played on the server for about 2 hours, before we started getting sleepy. We shut off the camera and stopped playing. We all said good night to each other and went ot our seperate rooms. 'Gosh, this day sure was intersting, in good and bad ways.' I thought before slipping into the land of sleep.

**And there we go. I hope you guys liked it and if you have the time, review. Rememeber, you guys are the best! :D**


	8. Dating sims and car crashes

**Hello once again and welcome to Not Your Average Story. *Inception Bwang!***

**Aqua: Seriously?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Anyways, so here is the 7th chapter of NYAS. Not really much to ramble on today so, here is the story!**

**I'm not going to put in a disclaimer, because we all know no one can own Dan or Phil. **

_Aqua POV: _

I woke up at around 6 am, according to my computer clock. I tried remembering my dream like I do when I'm bored. But instead of remembering my dream, I remembered all of yesterday. The comment, Lissa and Chloe, Amy and Ian. I sighed. At least one thing was good out of that. It was still early so, Dan and Phil were probably still asleep. I went on the computer and sure enough, all my Hawaii friends were online. _'It's 4 in the afternoon there Aqua...' I thought after calculating the time difference. _I heard a little beep. "Nim messaged you" said the little message thingy from skype. I clicked on it and she sent me a link to a game. I clicked on it and it was a dating sim. I facepalmed. _'Why would she send me this stuff? How did she even find a game like this? She's a tomboy like me...' _I thought._ 'Well I can be girly when I want to... gosh dangit.' _I thought again. I started playing it and then she called. "Hello?" I said. "Hey A. Why are you up? It's 6 in the morning there." she said. "I know. I just woke up." I said, yawning to add emphasis to my point. "Oh. Well, are you playing the game I sent you?" she asked. "Yep. Why'd you send it to me anyway?" I asked her. She turned on her face cam. "I dunno." she said shrugging. I sighed and continued playing it. The more I played, the more I got into it. There was one guy who was part wolf! He had these awesome ears and a tail. I spent about all my time on it talking to him. After we were done with that, we made a contest since it was 6:30 and Dan and Phil still weren't up. We had to get all the cheat codes for each guy before the other one and I lost because I played legitly. By that time, it was 7:30 am. Nim had to go to dinner and I was now tired. I fell asleep after logging off, thinking of the wolf guy... who's name was Ian...

_Phil POV: _

I woke up at 7:00 am, which was a good time I guess. I walked out to the kitchen and made myself a cup of tea. I sat down on the couch and began my regular routine of checking twitter, youtube, and stuff. Then I heard a really loud gasp and a mumble of words I couldn't understand from Aqua's room. I walked to the room and knocked on the door. "Aqua?" I said. No response. I opened the door and she was on the computer, with headphones on, playing what looked like a dating sim. I decided to leave her alone and walked out, closing the door quietly behind me.

_Time Skip (8:30 am)_

_Aqua POV: _

I woke up again when it was more sunny. I looked at my computer and the dating sim was still on the end screen. "Meh." I said, closing the page. I walked out to the breakfast bar where Dan and Phil were eating cereal. "Hi guys." I said. 'Hi Aqua." they said. I grabbed a bowl, poured some shreddies in and started eating them without milk. "Uh Aqua?" Dan said. "Yeah?" I asked. "Do you want milk with your cereal?" he said. I looked down to the bowl. "No, I'm good." I said. We all started laughing and after we composed ourselves, Dan spoke. "So guys, who wants to make a video?" he said. Phil nodded and I shrugged and nodded. "Okay, let's begin soon okay?" he said, walking off. "But then he came back. "What day is it?" he asked. Phil looked on his calendar on his phone. "The 25th of October. Why?" he said. Dan gasped. "It's Halloween in a week! And Aqua's birthday in a week!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. "You don't have to make a big deal. It's just my 12th birthday." I mumbled. "Just? Oh no! It is your first birthday here!" he said. I don't know why but I was feeling a bit bitter today. "Still, not a big deal. Besides, I don't have anyone my age to inv-" I stopped midway in my word. How could I forget Amy and Ian? "Never mind. I only have a few friends here." I said. Dan and Phil grinned. "A few friends are better than none! Let's invite them and we can have a small party next week!" Phil said. I sighed. "Okay. I'll go ask them. Maybe after I'll go walking or something. " I said, getting up. "Um, Aqua?" Dan said. I nodded. "You're still in your PJs." he said, holding back laughter. I looked down and started walking toward my room. I left the room and was in the hallway when I heard them bust up laughing. I rolled my eyes and continued to my room.

_5 minutes later_

After getting dressed in actual clothes, I packed my satchel. I put my wallet, my phone, a bottle of water and a journal and a pen._ 'Who knows when I'll get inspiration?' _I thought. I got my fluffy brown jacket, zipped it up and walked out to the living room. I grabbed my shoes from the door and started getting them on. "Hey Aqua?" Phil said. "Yeah?" I said, still getting my shoes on. "Be back around 12 okay? That's probably when we'll have lunch." he said. I finished putting on my shoes and nodded. I went to the lift and pressed the down button. It just so happened that Amy, Ian and Mango walked out of their apartment. "Hey guys." I said waving. "Oh, hi Aqua." Amy and Ian said. Mango barked and I scratched behind her ears. "So, are you guys doing anything in a week?" I asked them. "No, not really. Why?" Ian said. "I wanted to invite you guys to my birthday party. Dan and Phil want me to have one." I said. They nodded and the lift arrived. We all chatted in the elevator and once we got outside, I went into the direction of town and they went in the direction of the field. I walked past the fountain, and to shake away. Thanks to Dan and Phil, I was addicted. After having my milkshake, I started walking randomly around town. I was going to walk across the street but a flash of black hair caught my eyes. I looked up at the tall face next to me that had brown eyes exactly like mine and I felt them widen. _'What is he doing here?' _I thought. Without thinking, I started running across the street without the light saying I can. The next thing I know I was laying in the middle of the street. I clutched my now sore ribs and coughed up... blood. I saw him starting to run towards me, obviously still not realizing I was _his oldest daughter_. My vision started to get blurry around the edges and my hearing started to be muffled. I looked up at the crowd of people starting to surround me. _'I'm sorry Dan and Phil...' _I thought before completely blacking out.

_Dan's POV: _

Phil and I were still eating breakfast when we heard the phone ring. "I'll get it." Phil said. He answered it with a simple "Hello?". He was silent for a few seconds and then looked horrified. He covered his mouth with his hand. "Yes. We will. Alright. Good day." he said before hanging up. He still had the same horrified expression on his face when he looked at me. "We need to go to the hospital." he said, getting his coat and keys. "Why?" I asked jumping up. He looked at me with sad eyes. "Aqua has been hit by a car and she's suffering from internal bleeding and is currently in a coma." he said. I felt my eyes widen. I quickly grabbed my sweater and our phones. Phil, getting the actions, opened the door quickly and we both walked out. We bumped into a few kids on the way, some of Aqua's friends. "Hi Dan and Phil, where are you heading?" the girl asked. "The hospital. Aqua has been hit by a car." I said. The boy paled. "Can we possibly come with you?" he asked. I nodded. "Be quick." Phil said. They nodded and ran down the hallway. 30 seconds later, they were out and we were running down the stairs, too impatient to wait for the lift. We jumped in Phil's car and started driving as fast we could to the hospital.

_Time skip of 10 minutes_

Traffic was a pain and it took us an extra 5 minutes to get there. We all burst through the doors and rushed to the front desk. "Which room is Aquamarine Kawasaki in?" I asked the nurse. "Room B3. She's in the ICU." she said, pointing down the hallway. We nodded our thanks and rushed to the room. Once we got there, we saw Aqua, pale and IVs stuck in there. "Aqua!" we all exclaimed. The guy looked devastated and his sister patted his shoulder. I saw Phil talking to the doctor and I sat down next to her bed. A few minutes later, Phil came up to me, paler than usual. "Aqua's internal bleeding has stopped. She's still in a coma though, and it could last from anywhere between a few days or a few years. They said that if she doesn't come out of it by December, they're going to... pull the... plug." he choked out. The boy and girl heard this and even they have only known her for a day or so, I could see they cared. The boy nearly burst into tears and the girl did. The boy patted her shoulders like she did a few minutes ago. A nurse came in. "We need to do more tests on her, so you may go home and we will notify you if anything changes in her condition." she said. We all nodded, but stayed in there. I squeezed her hand, which was ice cold. "Please Aqua. You've already made a big impact on our lives and you're too young to die." I said. Phil squeezed her hand as well and so did the girl. The boy didn't however and just looked at her with tear stained eyes. Slowly, we made our way out, casting backwards glances to the still "sleeping" Aqua.

_Aqua POV:_

Darkness. After I blacked out, darkness was all I saw. I couldn't see, hear, touch, or smell anything. I could feel pain and nothing else. Then after an eternity to me, I got my hearing back. It was still silent where ever I was and I could barely tell whether I had my hearing back or not. Suddenly I heard a door slam open. Then 4 different voices say my name. I wanted to open my eyes and see who it was but I couldn't move one finger. I felt their presence and I could hear muffled talking and soft sobs. "Don't cry over me!" I wanted to shout. But I still couldn't. Then, I heard a familiar voice. "Phil!" I thought. I listened to what he was saying and I was shocked. "They're... going to kill me if I don't wake up?" I thought. I tried moving all I could, but it felt like heavy restraints were holding me. Then I heard a nurse voice and I internally rolled my eyes. She was the most annoying out of all of them, I could just tell. I felt warm hands squeeze my cold ones. I heard Dan saying to wake up and I really wanted to. I felt another pair of hands squeeze mine, and another. Then I just heard someone standing there. They must have left and I heard the door close. I sighed internally and went back into the darkness.

**Don't kill me. I know that this chapter is a bit... not like the others. I'm losing my edge :/ Anyway, review and you shall find out what happens! :D**

**Peace off, Nudge819**


	9. Oreo ice cream and Minecraft

**Hey guys! So, nothing really to say. Here's the chapter. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan, Phil, or really anything. I own my computer!... wait no it's my brothers...**

_Time skip to December 20th_

_Phil's POV:_

Dan and I have been fighting with the doctors for the past 6 days. They kept on trying to pull the plug on Aqua, since she still hasn't woken up, but Dan, Amy, Ian and I still wouldn't let them. This was Aqua's last day to even show some kind of improvement. We all visited her everyday for the past 2 months, trying to get her to wake up. We notified her family and friends and we told our fans. But lately, both Dan and my videos have been lacking any humor. We tried, but just couldn't, knowing Aqua was fighting for her life. I heard a voice and got snapped out of my daze. It was the nurse, saying visiting hours are over. That meant... we'll never see Aqua again. I looked at Dan, who was just as miserable as me. I looked at Amy, who was once again in tears for her friend. I looked at Ian, who was slowly walking toward Aqua. He sat down next to her, and took her hand for the first time. I could hear what he was saying to her. "Aqua, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't have helped you. I've only met you but it feels like I've known you for a long time. I..I.." and then he stopped talking. The nurse tried getting us out again. Ian got up, still holding her hand. Dan and Amy were leaving, when Ian gasped. I looked at him and saw him looking down to an awake Aqua. "Aqua!" we all exclaimed, rushing back to her side. She gave a crooked grin to all of us. She tried opening her mouth to speak but instead coughs came out.

Once her coughing fit was over, she spoke in a gravelly voice. "Dang. I feel like utter crap." she said. We all laughed for the first time in 2 months. She looked at all of us with wide eyes. "And so do you guys. What have you been doing for the past few days I was out?" she asked. Amy spoke. "Um, you have actually been out for about 2 months." Aqua's eyes widened more. She sighed and flopped her head on a pillow. "Wow. Well, at least tell me you guys have been living close to normally, right?" she asked. "Uh, well, you see..." Dan tried to explain. Aqua frowned and sighed again. "Well at least I'm up." she said. "Ja, und vhy I vonder." said the doctor, who had a bit of an accent. "Well, I remember the darkness. And pain. And a few minutes ago, I felt someone grab my hand, someone who didn't before. Their hand was really hot and it might have shocked me to wake up..." Aqua said quietly. She looked down to her hand and saw Ian still holding it. She and him both blushed and let go of each other's hands. Dan, Amy and I all shared a very knowing glance. We all stepped quietly out of the room and left the two in there.

_Aqua POV:_

I heard a door slam and saw it was only Ian and I in the room. Not wanting a awkward silence, I spoke. "So, I guess that you're the one that might have woken me up?" I asked. He blushed even more. "Yeah, I guess." he said quietly. I smirked at his shyness and sat up. He looked at me with an alarmed expression and I rolled my eyes. "Come on, I can walk." I said, jumping out of bed. Seconds later, I was falling. Ian quickly caught me. I blushed. "Uh, thanks for catching me. Guess my leg aren't as ready as I thought." I said, sheepishly. He grinned and carried me back to the hospital bed, putting me down gently. "No problem. Now, I'm guessing that you might want to talk to your american friends?" he said, in a cute british accent- wait, did I just think/ say he was cute? I blushed at my thoughts. He grinned and held a small laptop that I didn't notice before. I logged onto skype and called Nim immediatley. "Hey Nim?" I said when she answered. "AQUAMARINE!" she shouted. I laughed. She turned on her face cam and I saw Malia and Steve there too. "Is there a webcam on this?" I whispered to Ian and he nodded and turned it on. I saw all of them all widen their eyes at me and then turned to face Ian, who was trying to look, thus having his face squish next to mine. I blushed and waved. "Hey guys." I said. "You're alive! We heard about it and we thought we would never see your face again!" Steve exclaimed. "Sorry." I said. I was immensely, seeing the stress they were put through. "Don't be!" Malia said. I heard a doorbell ring and Malia got up. Murmuring from their side. Malia got back into the camera frame. "We have someone here to see you." she said quietly and really un- Malia like.

The computer moved and I suddenly saw Jake's face. "Jake!" I said. "Hi Aqua. Um, I have something to tell you." he said, looking away. "What is it?" "Well, Samantha and I, are back together. I don't think long term relationships work out and neither did her. So ya. Just wanted to tell you." he said. He gave Steve, Malia and Nim a quick goodbye nod and he left. The camera turned back to them and they all had sadness in their eyes. "We're sorry A. We didn't know about this until now as well." Steve said. "It's okay. Um, I'm going to go now. You know, so the doctors don't yell at me." I said, making up a excuse since I felt tears prick at my eyes. They might have noticed this and they nodded. I ended the conversation and turned the computer. _Well. The dream was true.' _I thought simply.

I looked at Ian, who looked like he had fire and murder in his green eyes. "That jerk. He probably didn't even realize that you were in the hospital." he growled to himself. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey. It's okay. I guess he wasn't the right guy." I said, looking away. He blushed and nodded. "Yeah." he said. There was silence until I heard a ringing. I looked at the lump in corner, that I was guessing to be my clothes. I tried getting up again, but was stopped by Ian. "You're going to hurt yourself. Lay down again." he said, moving toward the pile. He got my phone out and handed it to me. It had low battery and 100 unread messages with 60 missed calls, and 45 voicemails. I smiled, but decided not to deal with it. I layed back and looked at Ian. I thought about something. Just add wolf ears and tail, with an assassin outfit and he would be Ian from the sim date... _'Oh gosh.' _I thought, blushing immensely. Me, being the total fail I was, made a high pitched noise (other wised known as a fangirl squeal) and turned over so my face was in the pillow, covering my large blush.

"Aqua? You okay?" he asked, worried. I blushed more and lifted my head so it was out of the pillow, but I turned my head so it faced the side of the room that no one was in. "Aqua?" he asked again. "I'm fine. Just... want me to show you?" I asked looking at him, still blushing. He looked confused, but nodded. I got the computer and got the sim date link from skype. "Now don't judge... but, my friend sent me this." I said blushing more. I loaded the game and he looked at me and back at the screen for about 10 seconds. I smiled slightly. "This is why. Um, you see the guy with wolf ears and tail?" I asked him, pointing to the screen. He nodded. "It kinda looks like me." he said, smiling. I nodded. "Anyway, that guy is my favorite one and he reminded me of you and..." I said, before blushing more and looking away, putting my head back into the fluffy pillows. I heard him chuckle.

Suddenly, the door opened. "Hey guys! Stop making out!" I heard a new voice exclaim. Chris. "We are not!" Ian said, most likely blushing. "Yeah, of course you weren't. At least Aqua is okay." I heard a new voice say. PJ. I flipped over so I could see them. Dan, Phil, Amy, Chris and PJ were all around the hospital bed, Ian still slightly sitting on the hospital bed next to me. Since I wasn't blushing like mad, I remembered Jake and everything. "When can I leave?" I asked.

_Dan POV:_

"The doctors said they need to keep you for one more night so they can make sure you are fine." I said. Aqua groaned. "Then can I have an entire tub of oreo ice cream?" she asked. I looked at Phil, who looked as confused as me. "Why?" Phil asked. "Some guy from Hawaii named Jake broke up with her for his ex-girlfriend I think." Ian said, looking mad. Amy gasped. "Oh, you poor thing! We need ice cream, magazines, sad movies.." she trailed off, listing many pointless things. "No, it's okay. I just want a bunch of oreo and rocky road ice cream, minecraft, anime and to be back home." Aqua said. A nurse then walked in. "Okay, well lucky for you, we just need to take a blood sample and you can go." she said, cheerily. Aqua, looking bored and sad, nodded and got up to follow her. Aqua stumbled and almost immediately, Ian caught her, as if he was prepared. "Thanks Ian." she said. He nodded and Aqua continued following the nurse.

_Timeskip brought to you by Flying Mint Bunny_

After about 10 minutes, Aqua came back to the room. "Let's go. I heard there is a new update for minecraft." she said, grabbing her stuff. We all nodded and went outside. Chris and PJ went in their car to go home, and we all smushed together in our car. I was driving, Phil was in the passenger seat, Aqua was in the middle of the backseat, Amy and Ian on either side of her. We drove through 5 minutes of silence, since there was barely any traffic. Once we got back, Aqua went immediately to the xbox, started a new world, and began creating everything and anything she could. Amy and Ian left since they have barely been home for the past 2 months. Phil went to go get dinner and I stayed home to watch Aqua. "Can I help?" I asked, sitting down next to her. She nodded and pointed toward the second controller. I started up my profile and went on her server. I began helping her make something out of black wool. After 10 minutes, she said it was done. I went way far back to see all of it, and it was a name, 'Jake'. She took out a Flint and Steel and began burning it, until it was all on fire. _'Woah. Note to self: Don't get on Aqua's bad side.' _I thought. "Hey Dan?" she said. "Yeah?" I said. "Um, how long do you think I should wait, before I maybe start liking someone again?" she said, quietly. "I don't know. Maybe once you feel like you got over Jake. Or, when you meet another person that you feel like you can connect to." I said. She nodded. "Okay. Thanks Dan." she said. She then, zoomed away on minecraft, so fast I couldn't keep up with her. I looked at her screen and saw that she was underground, building a heart with an I in it. I smiled and started goofing around, randomly killing sheep and pigs.

**Awww, randomly killing things on minecraft is so much fun. =w= Anyway, tell me what you guys think in the review section below. It helps me get more motivated ^^;. I'm going to start putting little things in my story from a certain anime. If someone can tell me the anime and what is the little thing, they get a sneak preview of the next chapter. Oh and, WE LIVED THROUGH THE END OF THE WORLD! WHOOO! And Merry late Christmas~! **

**Ciao, Nudge819**


End file.
